Good Guardian Of Dreams
by WinterMulledWine
Summary: Listening to a man in a mask, Abelia thought how clean, pleasant and melodious his voice sounded, and how bluish eyes looked at her with strict, but not evil reproach.


Life within the walls of the Paris Opera Theater was in full swing. Somewhere there was a slight crack, a voice was heard close to the vaults, and the flute responded quietly. Already these uncomplicated sounds gave birth to strange music. But suddenly, in the quiet hum of the theater, loud voices were heard. A crowd of red-hot girls walked down the corridor, and very soon they would join the Opera Garnier troupe. Ballet - in the words of some; however, such work required a lot of effort, sweat and endurance. Many could not stand, leaving, reluctantly with broken lives. Among the sturdy girls-ballerinas one could see one: short, with a fragile body.  
\- Abel! - softly called her in front and the girl quickly raised her head; one disobedient strand of curl fell on his face.  
It has already been a year since she first stepped into the world of Music, Opera and Ballet. Year as a measured life changed frisky fuete. Abelia was tired, bluish shadows laid down under the eyes, but the girl decided to fight, to stand in the way of the biggest dream of her life. And very soon, in just a month and a half, with the first ballet she will appear on the stage of the Grand Opera.  
"And you heard," said one of the girls. - that Monsieur Director has a day angry letters from the Ghost?  
A sigh of surprise and an interested whisper rolled through the crowd.  
\- Really, he could not reconcile, sir? - again it was heard from somewhere behind.  
\- Yes, yes, and last week his wife's debut was terribly flawed! I heard, she screamed as if something was poured into her wig!  
\- Alas, I believe, the gentlemen will not find a common language with the Ghost ...  
Abelia was not interested in these stories at all, although she was somewhat alarmed by the behavior of the Phantom. Many complained that they had lost the tape from the pointe shoes or the powder box. The girl was wondering who it is? Otherwise, why ghost powder?  
But over time, everything was forgotten, the girl plunged into working weekdays. The history of the mysterious phantom is forgotten.  
However, once during a break between rehearsals, the costume was stunned by a piercing squeal. Baby Jamme flew into the rooms as if stung and closed the doors behind her with a bang.  
\- Again! Again! - she lamented plaintively and wearily. - Again that face!  
The girl shuddered and she, looking back at the door, ran to the dressing table and opened a jar of fragrant salt.  
\- Oh! Behind the wall is someone's voice! - someone responded from the depths of the room.  
Abelia, too, laying aside the hemmed shopenka, got up from her chair and, looking around the room, walked over to the poor thing.  
\- I saw! I was walking along a dark corridor behind the stage, when he appeared before me, as if from the ground. His face ... Naked skull! He was so close that even the fabric of his cloak touched my legs!  
The ballerina began to weep, dropping her head in her hands. Abel flinched, for the first time she had heard that sort of detail about the Ghost. The heart stopped in her chest. And yet, deep inside, she thought that this was another fruit of the heated mind. Especially Zhamme was a gossip ...

This time the rehearsal was over far in nine hours. Tired and dissatisfied, the girls walked leisurely along the corridor. Who complained about the pain in his legs, who cursed the meticulous choreographer, but no one, surprisingly, did not recall the Phantom. Abelia, exhausted by long standing on pointe, walked a little distance from the shower of the company. Tomorrow already ... Tomorrow she will become a real ballerina, will appear on the biggest stage of France! The thrill of excitement pierced the body with a bright spasm. We must prepare for the audition from the evening. Neat dress, shopenka ... Oh, yes, everything will be fine! Except for one ...  
Abelia suddenly stopped. Pointe shoes! Stay there in the hall! How she forgot about it!  
The girl turned around and scooted back down the corridor. If only they did not close the door! ..  
She jerked the handle of the high door and she willingly yielded, softly squeaking on a wide gesture. But, having pretended the door behind her, she stopped. In the suddenness of the moment, her mouth opened slightly and she squeezed it with his hand, so that no sound erupted in silent terror. Abelia noticed how the hem of a wide black cloak shot up in a dark corner. Is it really?  
Trying to keep quiet, the girl went forward a bit, looking around, hoping to find the loss. But the latter was nowhere to be found. And, desperate, hands clenched in fists, she asked for silence:  
\- Is anyone here? - The question sounded scared and stupid, but the girl was not joking.  
\- After a few moments, the answer was a sad sigh. The girl held her breath.  
\- Get out into the light. she said shyly. - I'm not scared.  
Abel took a step back when the light from the candles on the piano tore the outlines of the tall figure out of the darkness.  
\- Mademoiselle? - There was a voice in the silence. A man whose voice was gentle and, as it seemed to a girl, high. But later he added a little calmer. - Sorry, I'm a little cowardly. Are you back for this?  
She watched a hand clad in a snow-white glove emerge from the darkness and gently put her pointe shoes on the floor.  
Abel, though timidly, but still ran up and grabbed satin shoes, pressing them to her chest.  
\- Thank you, sir. she said softly, and took a step toward her.  
\- No, I ask you! - suddenly I heard an anxious voice. - I would be extremely grateful if you stay where you are now.  
Such a tone surprised Abel and she, narrowing her eyes, peered into the darkness. The man had a very pale face, just so the poor thing thought at first. But then, discerning the dull outlines, she gasped in fright.  
It was not a face, but a mask that hid the whole face of a man in front of her, leaving only his chin open.  
The figure recoiled.  
\- Sorry, I scared you? You can not answer, I see in your eyes. - the tone seemed sad to the girl. - Come back. And don't lose anything in the future, Abelia Gallon.  
Ballerina flinched.  
\- How do you know my name?  
But no one answered her. And then a terrible thought came to her head - it was a Ghost ... 


End file.
